A dancer in the land of Sand? The Seraph Pirates meets the girl with a talking cat!!
It had been a few weeks since Moonstar and Lain saw a island. Their food supplies was running low but Moon didn't let Lain know. As they are about to dock Moon can't help but feel happy that they had finally made it to the next island without getting killed. Lain jumps on the side of the ship while Moon takes care getting the ship ready so when they leave nothing will happen to it. Lain: I know your happy to be here but would you calm down a bit. Moon finishes tying the ropes to the sail and walks over. Moon: Sorry I can't help it. After so long we made it to the next island. I mean even though it's sand it's still a island. With that Moon jumped off the ship and started to dance around. The way she moved some wouldn't think she sailed the seas for her dreams. Lain sighed and started to give herself a bath knowing it was better if Moon got most of her energy out this way then the other way. Kai and Lucy were walking along the dock carrying food supplies for the ship, when Lucy spotted the girl on the sand. Lucy: She's dancing.........Do you think she's okay? Kai looks up from the food stall he was looking over and watches as Moon dances. Kai *smirks*: Looks like our kind of person. Let's go find out. Lucy just rolled her eyes and wondered what had caught her captain's interest enough to make him want to go over. Kai *grinning*: Do you want a dance partner or you okay going solo? Moon lands after doing a back flip and looks over. She smiles as she sees Kai and Lucy. Moon: Well i like to dance and with or without a partner is fine with me. Just trying to get rid of the energy that's been setting in the past few weeks. Moon smiles once again as she spins in place. Lain sees them but since Moon is acting her normal self she decides for now to let them be. Lain does shake her head though seeing as Moon is being friendly to someone she doesn't know. Not that it's not happened before it's just Lain wished sometimes Moon would be more careful and not Carefree. Kai sits down on the sand eating an apple and watching Moon dance some more. Lucy: My name's Lucy and this is my captain Kai Kai waves from the ground as Lucy holds out her hand to Moon. Moon giggles and shakes Lucy's hand. Moon: Moon or Moonstars the name and it's nice to meet you two too. Lain is. Moon then lets go of Lucy's hand and looks back at her ship and sees Lain had left the side of the ship. Moon: I guess Lain's giving herself a bath at the moment. He he she's not one to make small talk. Moon giggles at her little joke she made.Kai and Lucy look over at the ship and only see a cat sitting on the side of the ship, but say nothing. Kai: Maybe we can meet her later. How long have you been Alabasta? Moon: We just docked a few minutes ago. I decide before we headed to town to dance to burn some energy. Lain thinks it's silly but she knows how i can get in a new place. Moon bites her lip feeling a bit guilty about lying to her about the food shortges. Since they was at the island Moon would be sure to eat something later. She just hoped Lain would tell her off about it though. Lain smirked and stayed on the side of the ship. Lain: Careful Moon don't hurt yourself. We still need to stock up since we ran out of almost everything. Moon falls over with that and starts to giggle again. Lain sighs and stays where she's at knowing Moon is ok. Moon: Don't worry I'm ok. Sorry to worry ya Lain. Lain: Silly child. Kai looks over at Lucy and then back over to Lain. Kai: Is it just me or is that cat talking? Lucy: No..............that's a talking cat...... Lain had a cat grin on her face as she jumped off the ship and made her way over to Moon. Once she was sitting next to Moon she looked at Kai and Lucy. Lain: No your not losing it i am a talking cat. The names Lain and it's nice to meet you. Kai sat silently for a moment just staring at Lain, then burst out laughing raucously. Kai: See I told you, our kind of people! Lucy: I see what you mean. Kai: We were just going to have a feast, you're more than welcome to join us. Lain: As much as that sounds fun. We can't not at the moment. You see we ran out of most of the supplies. And we need to stock up before Moon manages to bring trouble. Moon: Man Lain your no fun. But your right we really do need to get some stuff. Sorry Miss Lucy, Mister Kai. If the offer still stands can we come meet you back here in 2 hours or so? Kai pretended to be in serious contemplation for a moment, as if the question was a truly difficult situation he needed to resolve. Kai: We can do that. Lucy: It'll take a while to prepare anyway. So what are captain's orders? Kai's head suddenly snapped around and he stared into the moving crowd walking along the back of the beach. All trace of smiling gone as his hand gripped the end of a kunai knife. Kai: Let's head back to the ship. We seemed to have picked up a tail anyway. Lucy *forced a small smile*: 'We'll see you here later later then. ''Moon giggled and nodded and was about to run off when. 'Lain: '''Are you forgetting something Moon? ''Moon stopped and tilted her head. After a few minutes she realized she didn't have the list of supplies or enough money on her to pay for them. Moon ran back to the ship. '''Moon: Your right Lain I forgot the supply list and some money to pay for it all. Opps sorry Lain. Moon climbed aboard and went into the supply room. Once in there she went over to one of the treasure chests and opened it. After she found a coin purse in her bag she filled it up with some of the gold and jewels from the chest. After she was happy with the amount, she closed the chest and walked back out putting the purse in her bag. Moon: Ok, now we're ready to shop. Lain: I sometimes wonder what would happen if I wasn't here to help you. Moon climbed off the ship and landed next to Lain. Moon: Guess I would be stuck at sea, hoping I'd stay alive till the next island? Lain: Silly child. Kai and Lucy started walking away up the beach, Kai's hand still resting on the knives. He watched as the two men he'd noticed walked out of the crowd towards them. ?????: You're Kai De Avalon aren't you?! Kai's arm suddenly tensed up and he was prepared to launch a knife to strike the man down, when Lucy stepped across the front of him. Lucy: What if he is? Guard 1: We're the security staff for the merchants here and we came to warn you. We're not looking for trouble, but if you try anything we can have the marines here right away. Guard 2: That's right! Kai relaxed his arm taking his finger tips away from the knives. Kai: We're not looking for trouble either. He started walking past them without looking at them. Kai: Though next time I wouldn't recommend following and attempting to threaten a pirate. They aren't all as good natured as I am. Moon giggles and Lain sighs and shakes her head. The two guards look at Moon and Lain. Lain: '''Moon i think they are also warning us. '''Moon: I know silly. I just think they are brave warriors to do something like that. The two guards look at each other and then at Moon and Lain. Guard 1: '''Did that cat.... Just talk? '''Lain: '''No your not losing it. I'm a talking cat. The names Lain. '''Moon: And I'm Moon or Moonstar. Moon and Lain: 'And it's nice to meet you. ''Both guards had a sweat tear on the back of their heads. They both then mentally slap themselves before standing upright again. '''Guard 2: '''As your.. Friend said the warning goes to you two as well. We will have the marines here if you try anything. '''Moon: I understand sirs. But do you know where i could exchange some gold into Beil's. We need supplies but not enough money to pay for it. Unless they take gold. Which would be weird but who knows. Lain: '''You could've stopped at the exchanging gold. I don't think they want to deal with us when they are busy. '''Guard 1: '''Well there are a few places that do. If you would like we could show you. That's also apart of our job. Helping those that need a extra hand. '''Moon: '''Really? Sweet thank you Misters. '''Lain: She is really thankful as you can see. Lain sighed again as Moon all but bounced over to the guards. While Lain walked calmly over. Guard two then turns to Kai and Lucy. Guard 2: Remember pirates No trouble No marines. Have a nice day. The last comment irked Kai even more than the guards thinking they could threaten him. As if they thought they could lord their imaginary power over him and his crew. He activated his Sylph abilities to the hybrid stage and sent sudden powerful wind to knock the guards off their feet. Kai: '''No marines, no trouble, '''Remember that. The last words were spoken in such a different menacing tone that even Lucy shuddered at his words. Both guards looked at each other. Moon then got in front of the guards and blocked Kai from getting to them again. Moon: Mister Kai i don't think these guards are trying to upset you. I think something big happened in the past week or so to make them like this. Please understand that they are just doing this so their island doesn't have any more trouble. Lain sighed and watched as Moon stood in front of the guards. Moon really does have a big heart just sometimes it seems she to understand when at times she shouldn't get involed. Kai smiled down at Moon and put his hand on her shoulder. Kai: Don't worry, I was just teaching the nice men a little lesson about making unecessary threats. See you later, you two. Moon: Umm ok Mister see you later. The two guards stood up and started to head back. They stopped and waited.Lain sighed and caught up with the guards. Lain: '''Come on Moon. ''Moon giggled and caught up. '' '''Moon: Sorry he he he. The guards look at each other and then smile. They then started to walk again having Moon and Lain follow. Moon: 'I umm thank you for umm helping us. I really am greatful. '''Guard 2:'It's no trouble Miss. We are happy to help those that need it. For the next two hours the guards took Moon and Lain to different shops. While they was doing that they talked about the differences at each shop. Soon it seemed like the time flew by cause Moon and Lain was done with their shopping. The guards couldn't believe that Moon had sailed to the grandline and to Alabasta by herself. The men that was carrying the supplies also couldn't believe it. Lain just had a cat grin on. 'Lain: '''You would be surpirsed with Moon she can do the unthinkable. ''Moon was busy putting the supplies onto the ship. The helpers and guards looked at Lain and she srugs. '''Lain: She decide she was going to sail the grandline. It seems luck has gotten her this far. Moon had finished putting the rest of the supplies up and climbed back down. With her was some more gold to pay for their hard work.'' She went over and handed each person 3 gold pieces each worth 2,000 beils each. '' Moon: I hope that will work. I'm not to sure on how much i should pay you. Thank you for helping us. The workers and guards looked at each other. Guard 1: It was no trouble Miss. I had fun today. Thank you for listening to me blab on and on. Moon: I enjoyed listen to the history sir. The guards and helpers smiled as they put the gold pieces in their pockets. They then waved and left Moon and Lain by themselves. After they had left Moon fell on her butt. Lain: '''You ok? '''Moon: '''Yep just hungry and a little worn out but i'll be fine. '''Lain: Even a ball full of energy would be worn out after that shopping trip. You think those people will come back? Moon: 'Well I hope so cause that party sounds fun. We never party much. Lain rolls her eyes while Moon burst into a fit of giggles. '''Lain: '''Well how can we party when there are only two of us? ''Moon stops laughing. '''Moon: Good point. Kai: 'So some extra people would be welcome then? ''Kai was sitting on the cross beam of the main sail. Looking nonchallant as he directed his question down to them. 'Lucy: '''Moon! Lain! Come on down, we're having a barbeque! ''Moon and Lain look over at their ship and sees Kai sitting on the cross beam of their main sail. Moon giggles and waves as Lain sighs. '''Moon: Alright party time. Yey. As Moon stands up her stomach growls loudly. Moon blushes as Lain shakes her head. Lain: We will talk about this later. Moon: *'''pouts* Fine your no fun Lain. But for now lets party. '''Lain:*sighs* Fine but later i want to know why your stomach growled. Moon: I don't know. He he he. The Seraph Pirate crew were lounging around a large campfire on the beach as Lucy began roasting large pieces of meat of the flames. Luther: See a talking cat, hand it over! Zarah: I haven't heard anything, so you don't get a penny. Luther: Cheapskate! Zarah: Sukebe-boy! Luther: Prude! Zarah threw a load of sand over Luther and the two quickly started running around the beach throwing objects and insults at each other. Kitsune watched the two as they ran about with a remarkable impression of a look of disdain on her face Rosita: Imogen! Don't climb too high up that tree! Imogen: But mooooommm! Rosita: No "but"'s that's as high as you go missy! Darius was standing next to Lucy running his hands restlessly around his hammer. Darius: But I can build a better one if you give me time! Lucy: The damn spit is working fine. Go build something with Ed. Edward: No way hammer-nut, I'm checking our charts Darius walked off to sulk under a nearby tree Kai: Welcome to the chaotic world of my crew. Moon all but bounced over. Lain sighs and clamly walks over. Moon: '''Thanks for having us Mister Kai. Your crew is fun i can tell. I'm Moonstar or Moon. '''Lain: '''I'm Lain and your not losing it i really am a talking cat. '''Moon and Lain: And it's nice to meet you all. Moon then falls on her butt in a fit of giggles. Lain sighs. Lain: 'Sorry about Moon when she meets new people or well anytime really she gets like this. ''Luther pointed over to Lain, dodging the coconut that Zarah just threw at his head as hard as she could. '''Luther: See the cat can talk, I told you he wasn't making it up! Zarah: Oh........ Kitsune stood up and trotted over to Moon, then started licking her cheek.* Zarah: Wow, Kitsune never warms up to someone that fast. I'm Zarah Karim, you can call me Zarah. Zarah shook Moon's hand, whilst gesturing over her shoulder at Luther. Zarah: That blue haired sukebe over there is Luther Foxe. I'd stay away from him. Luther: Don't listen to her she's just being a sore loser, because she lost our bet. Luther said whilst pouring sand over Zarah's head with one hand. A moment later two people appeared from beneath the waves of the sea. ''Eldora: We've got some fish for the barbeque.'' Yoshiro: 'Crab too. ''Yoshiro walked out of the waves with a giant crab slung over his back and Eldora sliding up into the surf holding a bag filled with fish. Kai walked over and picked her up, before carrying her over to sit next to Lucy. Lain grined as she licked her paw. She then looks over at Kitsune and Moon. Moon was trying to calm down as she petted Kitsune's fur. '''Lain: '''Once again you don't even do a thing besides fall on your but and laugh. And you still gain a animals trust. I don't know if I'm more shocked about that fact or not since you gained the trust of that sea king who was four times the size of our ship. '''Moon: Oh you mean Lucky I wonder how he's doing? Well he did say we'd see him again. I hope so that was a great show when he shot the water over the ship. He he he So Miss Kitsune it's really nice to meet you and if it's ok with you. What's your dream? Kitsune tilted her head still looking at Moon as if she was trying to work out what to say. She then raised her paw and put it on top of Zarah's head, then rested her chin on top of the paw. Though unusual it was a clear act of affection. Category:Stories Category:Kai-De-Avalon Category:Caring16 Category:Collaboration Category:Stories Category:Kai-De-Avalon Category:Caring16 Category:Collaboration Category:Stories Category:Kai-De-Avalon Category:Caring16 Category:Collaboration Category:Stories Category:Kai-De-Avalon Category:Caring16 Category:Collaboration Category:Stories Category:Kai-De-Avalon Category:Caring16 Category:Collaboration Category:Stories Category:Kai-De-Avalon Category:Caring16 Category:Collaboration Category:Stories Category:Kai-De-Avalon Category:Caring16 Category:Collaboration Category:Stories Category:Kai-De-Avalon Category:Caring16 Category:Collaboration